Classically, a tube of lipstick comprises a container receiving the lipstick. The container is provided with a mechanism making it possible to move the lipstick between a storage position retracted into the body and a use position projecting from said body. The mechanism is in general operated by means of a wheel rotatingly mounted onto the body. Such a mechanism is described for example in document FR2787970.
The container comprises an open end, through which the lipstick can project in order to be used. In order to protect the lipstick between uses, this end is typically inserted into a removable tubular cover.
The cover must be maintained fixed on the container in order to prevent it from being detached inadvertently. However, an intentional opening in order to use the lipstick must remain easy.
Document FR2680761 describes a lipstick whose container and cover are maintained in contact by the magnetic attraction between a magnet, supported by the container or the cover, and a magnetic material, respectively supported by the cover or the container.
The force of attraction generated by the magnet is sufficient to hold the cover on when carrying the tube, while allowing a user to open it easily.
When such a container has the shape of a cylinder of revolution, such a system does not make it possible however to determine in a selective way the angular position of the container relative to the cover.
In addition, in a conventional way, a tube of lipstick can be opened by taking hold of the cover with one hand and the other end of the container with the other hand, and then by exerting a traction thereupon. Indeed, the cover usually covers only part of the container.